Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses courtes)/@comment-13940863-20140715182627/@comment-24209415-20140716142533
83.194.186.146 a écrit : Aamy' a écrit : ZlatanMugiwara a écrit : 83.194.186.146 a écrit : Ne soyez pas si dur avec Bellamy. Celui-ci éprouve de l'admiration pour Mingo; tout comme Luffy éprouve de l'admiration pour Shanks. Sauf que manque de bol pour Bellamy,... Dofla n'est pas un modéle de vertu,. fufufufu. Bien au contraire... Ok! Mingo veut détruire le monde, mais si ce monde comporte des dragons célestes... Peut on lui en vouloir? ;) J'espère qu'Oda ne va pas faire de Mingo une caricature de personnage bête et méchant, dont l'unique but est de détuire le monde, et tout le toutim... J'espère que Mingo est plus complexe que cela, et que ses ambitions sont liées à la grande rêverie, au siecle oublié, à l'envie de détuire les dragons célestes. Petite déception.... where is the sunny... Cela m'agace que Sanji ne soit pas au coeur des batailles! Comment pourra-t-il se forger une réputation de grand pirate dans le nouveau monde, si il est exclut de ce genre de combats? Même Ussop s'est taillé une réputation à Dressrosa, parmis les plus grand guerriers. Vive God Ussop !! Sanji est le grand absent de cet arc...Oda s'est-il lasssé de ce personnage? Nous réserve-t-il une surprise? (ou encore une déception avec la prévisible défaite face à big mom?) Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le cas bellamy pour Sanji et sa réputation, je m'inquiete pas trop, si sa trouve il est entrain de combattre un Commandant de Big Mom a lui tout seul C'est une grosse blague ? A mon avis il s'est fait démonter, à croire qu'il va OS Pekoms, Tamago ET Big Mom en même temps, attend c'est juste pas possible. Il s'est déjà fait OS par Dofla le pauvre, alors deux lieutenants appartenant à Big Mom et la sorcière elle même bonjour l'état critique. Bellamy ne m'inspire aucune compassion, même quand je le verrai en sang, parce que Dofla l'aura démonté, ça me fera plus rire qu'autre chose. Quand j'ai dit "ne soyez pas si dur avec Bellamy", c'était du second degré , c'était pour me moquer de Bellamy. Ce personnage a un destin pathétique! Voila un type qui se vantait de ne pas croire au rêve, alors même qu'il nourissait le rêve d'être dans l'équipage de Mingo. Son rêve va se retourner contre lui... Et problabeme nt lui botter les fesses. Quelle dure leçon!! Mingo ne peut pas respecter un homme comme Belamy, car Belamy n'a pas de vrai personnalité. Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme appartenant à sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec monet, et Vergo et même avec Law., à qui il reservait la place du coeur... Mingo a été affecté par leur perteet leur trahison Mingo s'en fout du rêve de Bellamy... Par contre, j'arrete pas de me dire que le retour de Bellamy n'est pas innocent.. Luffy risque de lui demande d'être son nakama... J'imagine alors la tête de Nami... Je suis d'accord avec toi, je crains que Sanji soit au plus mal, et que jimbei arrive pour l'aider, accompagner de la maman du bébé chat monstre marin... bebeb chat que l'on voit sur la premier page en trainde pleurer... Ah, mais c'est exactement ça, Bellamy, ou l'être le plus contradictoire au monde, il se fout des personnes ayant un but et un rêve, alors que lui même souhaitait plus que tout au monde faire partie de la Donquixote Family, cette blague, tout le monde sait bien que Doflamingo profitent des crétins comme lui pour mieux les manipuler, et obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, dès qu'il n'a plus besoin de la personne, il la jette ! C'est clairement ce que tout bon sociopathe ferait ! Il est irritant, moi je ne le supporte pas, et si jamais il devait rejoindre les Mugis j'crois que je ferai une sale dépression nerveuse --'